


О вопросах содержания домашних питомцев

by SalemTheCat



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [26]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: Можно ли держать в домашних условиях экзотических животных?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 9





	О вопросах содержания домашних питомцев

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dear_Al](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/gifts).



> возможный ООС, АУ, из серии «what if», написано в результате командного переопыления

Он сидел в мягком кресле в гостиной Альбуса Дамблдора с чашкой горячего чая в руках и думал о том, как же его, Торкуила Трэверса, сюда занесло. Ответ был до безобразия прост: хоть конфликт между ним и Дамблдором удалось замять, но Торкуил не получил конкретного ответа на своё предложение. Он желал решить всё здесь и сейчас. Взять верх в словесной баталии, чтобы уговорить потенциального союзника или применить силу — тут уж как получится.

— Итак, — Дамблдор устроился в кресле напротив, всем своим видом показывая, что внимательно слушает, — что привело вас ко мне, мистер Трэверс?

В гостиной было тесно, потому оба кресла были придвинуты почти вплотную друг к другу, нарушая личное пространство собеседников. Это делало беседу несколько напряженной.

— Я пришел поговорить. — Торкуил многозначительно глянул на Дамблдора.

Хотелось бы конечно, чтобы Дамблдор стремительно изменился в лице: покраснел, ахнул, да хоть что-нибудь! Но тот был спокоен, как удав, приметивший жертву.

— И о чем же вы хотели поговорить? — Дамблдор наклонился, придвинувшись ещё ближе к Торкуилу.

— В прошлый раз наша беседа ни к чему не привела. Дамблдор, вы же умный человек и должны прекрасно понимать, что мы все на одной стороне.

— В прошлый раз, — холодно отозвался Дамблдор, — вы надели на меня браслеты. Мне не о чем с вами говорить, я сказал всё тогда.

Поведение Дамблдора выводило из себя, идти на контакт он явно не собирался. Нужно переходить к запасному плану — демонстрации силы. Торкуил аккуратно поставил свою чашку на столик сбоку от кресла и встал, возвышаясь над своим оппонентом.

— Это отказ? — уточнил он, пытаясь придать своему голосу как можно больше суровости.

— Да, можете так считать. — Дамблдор по-прежнему был спокоен. Доброжелательное выражение никуда не делось с его лица.

Такая реакция начала раздражать: не на это надеялся Торкуил, идя сюда. Он-то думал, что они с Дамблдором пожмут друг другу руки, тот будет ужасно рад сотрудничеству с Министерством. Воображение уже начало расписывать в красках неминуемое поражение Гриндельвальда и всенародную любовь к герою, скромному слуге народа Торкуилу. Но этот упрямец Дамблдор отказывался понимать очевидные вещи!

— Как вы сме... — Торкуил начал было свою пламенную речь, но прервался на полуслове, услышав угрожающе-скребущий звук со стороны винтовой лестницы в углу комнаты.

Вальяжно, немного косолапя и из-за этого цокая длинными когтями по ступенькам, вниз спускалось огромное черное существо с белой спиной и макушкой. Оно чем-то походило на барсука, только морда у него была суровая и недовольная. Спустившись, существо сонно, по-кошачьи потянулось, зевнуло, показывая острые зубы, после чего засеменило к Дамблдору и положило голову ему на колени.

— Что это? — только и сумел произнести Торкуил.

— Это? Это всего лишь медоед. — Дамблдор ласково погладил животное, которое, словно огромный кот, стало тереться о его руки и тыкаться в них чёрным носом.

— Кто в своём уме будет держать медоеда у себя дома?

— Я буду.

Дамблдор смотрел укоризненно. Единственная эмоция, которая отразилась на его лице за сегодняшний вечер. Ни вопрос противостояния магическому террористу, ни судьба общества не волновали его так, как оскорбление зверюшки! Да они с младшим Скамандером идеально спелись! Тем временем медоед недовольно засопел, убрал голову с колен Дамблдора и начал угрожающе рычать. Кто знает, на что способна эта тварь, тем более в небольшом помещении!

На всякий случай пришлось достать палочку и направить её на медоеда.

— Трэверс, прошу не забывать, что вы у меня в гостях, — Дамблдор встал с кресла, немного, но возвышаясь над уже стоящим Торкуилом, — прошу соблюдать правила приличия. Иначе буду вынужден попросить вас уйти.

Медоед зарычал, вторя словам Дамблдора. Слишком уж умный для зверя, да и человеческую речь понимает. Наверное, это анимаг, но кто бы это мог быть? Кто будет настолько преданно защищать? Неужели... ну конечно же, младший Скамандер! Только он настолько помешан на своих животных, что сможет принять вид такого странного существа!

— Я раскусил вас, — хмыкнул Торкуил, направляясь к двери, — можете не провожать. Уже понял, что здесь мне не рады. Но так и знайте, я припомню это вам, Дамблдор! И вам, Скамандер, тоже!

***

Этот нахал Трэверс мало того что заявился к нему в дом, так еще и начал оскорблять самое дорогое! Спровадили, слава Мерлину, спровадили! Альбус запер дверь за незваным гостем, вернулся в гостиную и опустился в кресло, в котором ещё несколько минут назад сидел Трэверс.

— Надо будет извиниться перед Ньютом. Всё-таки он работает в Министерстве, а Трэверс умеет доставлять неприятности, — обратился он к медоеду, который воспользовавшись случаем, успел развалиться в кресле напротив.

— Да? Этот человек, который сначала отдаёт приказы, и только потом думает?

На месте медоеда в кресле полулежал Геллерт, непринужденно закинув свои длинные ноги в красивых сапогах на подлокотник.

— Сам подумай, мы его очень разозлили. Он грозил нам неприятностями. Жаль, не было возможности превратить его во что-нибудь...

— Ты? Превратить? Не забирай у меня мои лавры, mein Lieber! — рассмеялся Геллерт. — Более того, — он вскочил на ноги и склонился над Альбусом, — если он ещё раз посмеет применить к тебе те браслеты, точно будет иметь дело со мной!

— Геллерт, мы уже говорили об этом. — Альбус мягко улыбнулся. — Я могу за себя постоять. То были обстоятельства.

— Обстоятельства или нет, — зашептал Геллерт на самое ухо, будоража своим тёплым дыханием, — но никто и ничто в мире не заставит нас сражаться друг с другом.


End file.
